Black Mamba
by crazedreader96akajetliormrslh
Summary: "We've got one chance to break out, and we need it now, cause I'm sick and tired of waiting." Logan gets into a relationship that turns bad fast. Can Kendall help him find his way out? Kogan one-shot.


Black Mamba

Pairing: Kogan

* * *

Key:

**bold = flashback**

_italics = thoughts_

* * *

**Logan was sitting on a lounge chair by the pool, his arms folded behind his head as he surveyed what was going on around him. Kendall was fast asleep on the lounge chair beside his while James and Carlos were having a wrestling match in the pool, creating multiple splashes as they jumped in and out of the water.**

**"What the hell guys?" Logan shouted after he got splashed, sitting upright in his seat. **

**"Sorry Logan?" they said before they resumed their mock-fight. **

**"Just great," Logan muttered. _Just fucking great_, his thoughts replied and he proceeded to look for a towel. **

**"Need this?" someone asked as a towel was held in front of him. Logan took the towel and looked at who gave it to him. A tall guy with pale brown hair was standing in front of him, his dark green eyes glinting in the light. He was probably nineteen, close to twenty years-old.**

**"Thanks," Logan said, drying his face off before wrapping the towel around his damp upper body. "Sorry about my friends."**

**"Don't worry about it," he said. "I'm Leroy Parks by the way." **

**"Logan Mitchell," he introduced and the two shook hands. **

**"Has anyone told you that you're extremely gorgeous?" Leroy sudden asked.**

**"What?" Logan asked, caught off guard. Was Leroy gay like him? Did he just meet someone like him?**

**"Oh I'm sorry if that was offensive to you or anything. I didn't mean-"**

**"It's alright. I was just caught off guard. And no, no one has ever told me that before, so thank you." **

**"Okay, but I have a question." **

**"Sure, go for it." **

**"Would you like to go out sometime?" **

**"When would sometime be?" **

**Leroy paused for a moment. "Tonight?"**

**"That would be nice." **

**"Would you care to meet me in the lobby at eight?"**

**"Alright. I'll see you then." Leroy then disappeared into the lobby and Logan just plopped back down onto his lounge chair, his thoughts racing. He just accepted a date with a guy he just met, plus who was older than him by about three years. What was he thinking? Oh right, he knew why. He accepted it since the guy he was in love with would never love him back. Logan would never have a chance with Kendall, so he figured going out with someone else would help. **

**"You guys are dead!" he heard Kendall shout before he felt another splash violently attack him. **

**"Really guys? Again?" Logan asked as he stood up, newly damp.**

**"What are you going to do about it Logan?" Carlos asked, caught in a headlock by James. **

**Logan sighed before turning away. Then, quickly, he dove into the pool and joined their match, splashing and dunking each other. James had lifted Carlos and had thrown him back in across the pool, and Logan was caught in a headlock by Kendall. **

**"Kendall let me go!" he said. **

**Kendall dunked him once before Logan had managed to squirm away, splashing at him.**

**Kendall chuckled as he saw Logan swim away, trying to attack James. He couldn't help the thoughts of the small brunette when they came into his mind. He was completely in love with him, but he never said a word. He didn't want to risk anything.**

**The sound of an airhorn caused all four boys to jump. They looked to see Kelly standing at the edge of the pool, the offending object in hand.**

**"Oh God," Logan said, putting a hand to his chest. "You just scared the crap out of me!" **

**"Sorry boys," Kelly said. "Gustavo needs you in the studio."**

**"Shit," Kendall muttered. He climbed out over the edge of the pool and the others followed him, not wanting to go.**

**"We might as well go," Logan said and he was hit in the face with a towel by Carlos. "What was that for?" **

**"You're bumming my mood," Carlos said with a shrug. The boys made their way to Rocque Records, wanting to finish as quickly as possible. **

**"Finally!" James said when they returned to the Palm Woods. "We have tomorrow off!" He raised his arms in triumph. **

**Logan pulled his phone out of his pocket and sighed as he saw no new messages. His parents still hadn't sent him anything, and he didn't think they would. They didn't seem to give a shit about their only son. **

**"Logan," he heard and looked to see Leroy. He stood to greet him. "Ready to go?"**

**"Yeah," Logan replied. "Let's go." The two went to Leroy's car and Logan's eyes went wide as he saw they parked at a nightclub.  
"Just relax," Leroy chuckled, sneaking him into the building.**

**"Why are we here?" Logan asked, genuinely confused.**

**"To have fun. To loosen up." **

**"O-okay," Logan said and followed Leroy's lead, unsure of what to do. When a drink was shoved at him, he examined it before putting it to his lips, carefully taking a sip. He coughed as he felt it burn in his throat. **

**"Now you've lived!" Leroy said, patting his back. Logan's head was spinning. He just had alcohol? It did make him feel a bit better though, so he brushed it off. He didn't know how long they stayed, but soon enough he was fast asleep in his room in the Palm Woods after having receiving a kiss from Leroy. He woke up the next morning very tired.**

**"Logan?" Mrs. Knight asked. "There's someone here to see you." **

**Leroy was soon in his room, sitting on his bed. **

**"You were great last night kid," he said. "Want to go tonight?" **

**Logan thought for a moment. Here was a nineteen year-old asking him out, actually wanting his attention. There was no way in hell he was going to pass it up. **

**"I'd like that," Logan heard himself say.**

**And that was how it all began...**

* * *

Logan didn't have the slightest idea in what was going on. Here he was, a few weeks later in the same nightclub, having a drink practically shoved at him again. He drunk it quickly, setting the cup to the side. When someone held something out in front of him, he denied, knowing it was marijuana and he wanted nothing to do with it. Leroy had disappeared earlier and Logan had just found him in a lip-lock with some random girl in the corner of the club. Logan quickly stormed off, knowing that Lergoy was trying to find what Logan refused to give him.

**Logan was shoved against the bathroom wall, Leroy pinning him there. His eyes were even darker than usual and Logan visibly gulped, panicking. Leroy pinned his wrists above his head and pressed their lips together forcefully. Logan could taste the alcohol and marijuana on his breath, and knew he was both high and drunk. He also knew that Leroy wanted one thing. As Leroy began to play with his shirt, Logan pulled away. **

**"Stop," he said and he was slapped in the face. **

**"I didn't say to talk." **

**"I didn't say you could do this." That ended up causing him to get knocked to the floor, his face throbbing. Leroy had punched him in the face, and was beginning in kick him in the chest.**

**"Stop!" Logan begged, but Leroy was relentless. **

**"I didn't say you could do anything you mother-fucking bitch," he spat before he left Logan curled on the floor. Logan made his way into a sitting position, then fled out of the bathroom and made his way out of the club, getting to a bus station, trying to wrap his mind around what just happened. **

That was what happened nearly every night they went. Logan couldn't find himself to pull away from the partying however. It made him feel better when it seemed that no one else could. As for the beatings, Logan had his own way of dealing with that. His sleeve brushed up, revealing a sliver of the white bandage around his arm and wrist. He quickly pulled it back down, turning his attention to anything but that. He soon felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pulled him away. _Not again!_ Logan thought desperately.

"Get the fuck off of me!" he yelled, trying to squirm but the arms wouldn't let him go. "Fucking let me go!" The arms did the exact opposite, they tightened around him.

"I suggest you let him go right now," Logan heard Leroy growl angrily. He froze. If Leroy wasn't the one holding him, then who was the one holding him.

"I don't think I will," came the dangerously low growl as the response. Logan's eyes went wide. He was released for a moment while Leroy was knocked to the ground with a punch. Logan took that chance to run out of the club as fast as he could. "Logan!" he heard called after him, but he didn't stop running until he felt himself getting pulled into a hug. He tried to struggle and punched, not wanting to look up at his face, knowing he would looked down upon in shame.

* * *

Kendall held Logan as the smaller's boys punches to his chest got weaker and weaker. Soon enough, he had stopped completely and was now sobbing in Kendall's arms. He fell to his knees, Kendall following him down.

"It's okay," Kendall said softly.

"H-how did you find m-me?"

"I followed you out here. I needed to know what was going on with you."

"Y-you don't hate me?"

"Of course I don't. I just want to know why you would do something like this?"

"I-I don't know. H-he took me here the first time and it felt so g-great just to let loose!" Kendall saw that, he had watched Logan have a drink before he decided to get into the picture.

"How long have you been coming here?"

"A-a few weeks. It was g-great at first, but then-" he was cut off by a sob.

"Then what Logan?"

"H-he got drunk and p-pulled me into the bathroom. He p-pinned me against the wall and I knew what he wanted. I-I tried to fight back, but he started to h-hit me over and over again. It's been h-happening almost every n-night."

"Did he ever...?"

"N-no. I-I didn't let him. I-I'm so sorry!"

"It isn't your fault."

"Y-yes it is! I accepted the d-date the first time, and I k-kept coming back!"

"Why did you accept it the first time?"

"Y-you'll hate m-me if I tell you!"

"No I won't. I couldn't ever hate you."

"I-I knew you w-would never l-love me! I-I wanted to m-move on!"

"What in the world made you think I don't love you?" He lifted Logan's head, keeping his face cupping gently in his hands. He gasped as he saw the bruises more clearly. "I'm completely in love with you."

"Y-you are?"

"Yes. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to mess anything up." He took Logan's arms and gasped even more when he saw the bandages. "Logan..."

"I-I had to! I-it was too much!" His sobs became more violent as he felt back into Kendall's warm embrace.

"It's okay. I'm here. Let it out." Logan had fisted Kendall's shirt in his hands, shocked that the blonde was letting him do this.

"K-Kendall?"

"Yeah Logan?"

"Can you k-kiss me?" Kendall gave Logan a soft smile before he gently pressed their lips together. Logan gasped, whimpering slightly at the contact. Kendall was so gentle with him, and Leroy wasn't.

"Are you okay Logan?" Kendall asked after pulling away slightly, his lips still close to Logan's.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." He pressed their lips together again as he wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck. "I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be. Just promise me that you'll never do anything like this again."

"I-I promise. And Kendall?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Logan." Kendall helped Logan up and they both made their way to the bus station, getting on the first one to the Palm Woods. Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulders, keeping him close. No one was ever going to hurt him again. Not while Kendall Knight was around to stop it.


End file.
